


Fever

by Pidgeapodge



Series: The Royal Dorks [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Family, Fluff, Gen, Mai (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Pet Names, Sickfic, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeapodge/pseuds/Pidgeapodge
Summary: Izumi is sick. Zuko and Mai drop everything to take care of their little girl.
Relationships: Izumi & Mai (Avatar), Izumi & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Royal Dorks [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012743
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Fever

Little seven-year-old Izumi lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her nose was stuffed up and her head was burning and her throat felt so  _ scratchy _ .

She hated being sick. She wanted to play with her friends at school, or practice firebending, or literally do anything. But no. She was stuck in bed, feeling absolutely awful.

Her father came into the room, bearing soup and a teapot on a tray. “Hey there, Turtleduck,” he said with a smile. “How’re you feeling?”

“Bad,” Izumi rasped. 

Zuko sat down by her bedside as Izumi squirmed to sit up. He put the tray in her lap and felt her forehead.

“Yeah, you still have a fever. Have some soup.”

Izumi shook her head. “Not hungry.”

“I know, Turtleduck, but you need to eat if you want to get better. Soup is very good for you, it has all kinds of protein and veggies. And Uncle says that tea made with owl-catnip is good for fevers.”

“Uncle says tea is good for everything,” said Izumi.

Zuko smiled. “Izumi, tea is the cure for all the world’s ills. Let it cure you of your illness,” he said in an impression of Uncle’s gravelly voice.

Izumi giggled, before going into a coughing fit. Zuko rubbed her back in little circles as she cleared her lungs. 

“Ugh,” said Izumi.

“I know, Turtleduck. Please, try to eat, you’ll feel better.”

“Okay.” She took a hesitant spoonful of soup, as Zuko poured the tea for her. 

They sat like that for a while, as Izumi slowly ate her soup and sipped her tea. She found that her nose did clear up a bit, and her throat felt less scratchy, and maybe she felt a little cooler. 

She looked up at Zuko. “Thanks, Dad.”

“Anything, Turtleduck,” he said, playing absentmindedly with her hair.

After a while, Izumi managed to finish her soup. Zuko took the tray and she settled back into bed. Her eyes felt droopy, and the last thing she felt before she fell asleep was Zuko’s gentle kiss on her forehead. 

* * *

Izumi woke up about two hours later. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Her throat definitely felt better, but her nose was stuffed again. She looked over to her bedside where her mother was reading reports.

“Mom?”

Mai immediately put down the scroll she was reading and stroked her daughter’s glossy black hair, so much like her own. 

“Hey, Turtleduck. How’re you feeling?”

“A little better,” Izumi rasped. Mai nodded.

“Would you like me to do anything for you?” Mai asked.

Izumi shook her head. “I’m just so bored.”

“How about I read you a story. Would you like that?”

Izumi nodded. Mai made her way over to the bookshelf in the corner of the room. 

“What story would you like to hear?  _ The Very Hungry Lemur _ ?  _ Adventures of Avatar Roku _ ?”

“Can we read…  _ Love Amongst the Dragons _ ?” Izumi asked hesitantly.

Mai smiled. Thanks to Zuko’s mother, Ursa,  _ Love Amongst the Dragons  _ was Zuko and Izumi’s favorite play. They had to have heard it about a thousand times, yet they still loved it.

“Anything you want, Izumi,” said Mai. She pulled out the novelization of  _ Love Amongst the Dragons _ from the bookshelf, well-worn and well-loved. She made her way back over to her seat next to Izumi’s bed. 

“Ready?” asked Mai. Izumi nodded and snuggled up in bed.

Mai began to read.  _ “In the Land of the Dragons, the Dragon Emperor was the most powerful and feared of all. However, he did not know how to love…” _

Mai sat reading  _ Love Amongst the Dragons _ until Izumi fell asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised, when I looked it up, to find out that yes, tea made with catnip is good for children with fevers. Who knew? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)


End file.
